Merci d'être là
by Shigure-sensei
Summary: Hiccup ne va pas bien. Heureusement Jack est la pour le réconforter. Hijack - AU Modern Time


Et me revoilà pour un second OS Hijack ~ Cette fois c'est pas triste 8D

Disclam : Rien est a moi sauf l'histoire, How to train your Dragon est à Cressida Cowel, Rise of the Guardians à William Joyce et les deux sont a Dreamworks.

Pairing : Hijack (encore et toujours ~)

Note de l'auteur : J'adore Gobber, c'est un de mes personnage préféré et il le restera pour toujours. Mais il me fallait un mort assez proche d'Hiccup donc voilà c'est tombé sur lui u_u mais promis dans la prochaine fic ou le prochain OS que j'écrirais il jouera un rôle important u_u. Mhh que dire d'autre, je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin, je trouve qu'elle tombe mal mais j'ai pas réussit à rectifier. Ah oui, pour moi Hiccup à deux ans de plus que Jack, parce que How to train your Dragon est sortis en 2010 et Rise of the Guardians en 2012 XD voilà. Comme d'habitude je préfère utiliser Hiccup pour notre viking préféré parce que... Harold quoi T-T sérieux *pars péter un câble puis revient* Merci a Mako Také pour avoir betalecturé cet écrit et a Alex ma source d'inspiration, Bonne lecture 8D *retourne sous sa couette*

* * *

Hiccup était dans son lit, un énorme paquet de mouchoirs à ses côtés, sa tête dépassant à peine des couvertures. L'enterrement de Gobber l'après-midi même avait été un supplice. Tout un tas de gens qu'il connaissait à peine voire même pas du tout étaient venus lui serrer la main et lui dire combien son parrain était un être exceptionnel. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, Gobber avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé dans la vie ou lorsqu'il était en désaccord avec son père. Il était également l'homme qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, toutes les inventions du jeune homme avaient été réalisées grâce aux conseils de Gobber. Hiccup renifla encore une fois, sentant les larmes remonter à ses yeux. Son père était ressorti à peine la porte de leur maison passée. Il devait sûrement être dans le bar où il avait passé des nuits entières avec son meilleur ami. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Stoïk était également très touché par la disparition du blond. Mais Hiccup aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec lui ce soir-là. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegg et les jumeaux avaient été présents à l'enterrement, au premier rang avec leur ami. Mais personne ne s'était proposé pour rester avec le brun. Alors qu'il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans ses couvertures, quelques coups frappés à la porte retentirent dans la maison. Sans grande motivation il se leva et, peu soucieux qu'on le voie dans son pyjama dragon, alla ouvrir la porte.

« J'en étais sûr, les cons ils sont même pas restés pour te soutenir...

-Salut Jack, fit le brun avec un mini sourire, entre je t'en prie. »

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son copain en passant devant lui.

« Tes amis sont vraiment cons, répéta le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

-Ils avaient autre chose à faire et puis toi tu n'es même pas venu.

-Ok tu m'as eu, fit Jack en remballant ses sarcasmes. T'as une mine affreuse, continua-t-il en passant une main sur la joue du brun, désolé pour cet aprèm...

-T'en fais pas je disais ça pour t'embêter, je sais très bien que tu viens seulement de rentrer. T'aurais dû passer voir Emma avant.

-Elle est chez une amie, et tu as plus besoin de moi. Bon c'est décidé faut que tu te changes les idées. On va aller manger un énorme hamburger avec des frites, ensuite on ira louer un film qu'on regardera avec un grand saladier de pop-corn et un chocolat chaud, emmitouflés dans une grande couverture. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Hiccup regarda Jack avec un air suspicieux. Effectivement il avait besoin de se changer les idées et le plan que son amant venait de lui proposer semblait parfait... Quoique...

« Avec de la cannelle dans le chocolat ?

-Evidemment mon cœur, fit l'argenté avant d'embrasser le brun tendrement.

-Alors d'accord, fit Hiccup à la fin du baiser. »

Jack commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie, le tirant par le poignet.

« Jack attends je suis encore en pyjama !

-Et alors ? fit-il avec un grand sourire de gosse sur le visage.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es pas sérieux... Jack ! »

« Et voilà ! Deux menus XXL.

-Jack j'ai horriblement honte, fit Hiccup en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Eh, tu t'en fous des autres, ce soir t'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. »

Jack écarta les mains du brun et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se jeter sur son repas. Hiccup le regarda, surpris, puis se dit que Jack était totalement lunatique. Il se mit lui aussi à manger, plus proprement.

« Alors, tu veux voir quoi ?

-Hm j'en sais trop rien, j'hésite entre un film d'action bien bourrin ou bien une comédie. Peut-être de la romance bien guimauve qu'on puisse critiquer ?

-Moi je sais ce qu'il nous faut, fit l'argenté en pointant un film sur l'écran de sélection.

-...[S]ex liste ? Me dis pas que c'est un porno quand même ?

-Naaaaaaaaaan ! Tu verras ça va te plaire, fit Jack sûr de lui, nian nian mais pas trop, le juste milieu.

-Mouais si tu le dis... »

Jack paya le film et passa son bras autour du cou d'un Hiccup beaucoup plus relaxé qu'en début de soirée. L'épisode « Fast food en pyjama » l'avait quelque peu refroidi mais il changea complètement d'attitude quand une petite fille l'avait regardé, émerveillée, puis avait supplié ses parents pour faire la même chose la prochaine fois. Hiccup sourit légèrement en repensant à la tête des parents lorsqu'ils avaient vu ce que le jeune homme portait. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée...

Au fur et à mesure du film, Hiccup se blottissait de plus en plus contre Jack. Au moment tant attendu de la scène du mariage, Hiccup était en larmes et souriait bêtement en tenant la main de son amant. Une fois le film finit, Hiccup regarda Jack droit dans les yeux.

« Merci.

-Pour t'avoir servi de coussin ? Mais de rien, fit le jeune homme en rigolant.

-Ha ha, non, merci pour cette soirée, merci d'être là, merci de ne pas m'avoir dit les phrases du genre « Ça va passer » ou « Il est dans un monde meilleur maintenant ». Merci … d'être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, dit-il finalement avant d'embrasser Jack passionnément.

-...Wow...

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de lancer un autre film et de s'endormir devant.

Stoïk rentra presque sobre de son excursion au bar. Il avait commencé à boire puis avait frappé sa tête contre la table en se traitant d'idiot. Il était ensuite sorti faire une longue promenade pour réfléchir. Une fois la porte de sa maison franchie il se dirigea vers le salon et trouva son fils et son sûrement futur gendre avachis et emmêlés dans une couverture sur le sofa. Il sourit devant ce spectacle et leur rajouta une couverture, avant de monter se coucher. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Après tout ils étaient des Vikings, et même après la perte d'un être cher, les Vikings se relèvent toujours.

* * *

[S]ex Liste est mon film préféré, j'étais obligé de le caser XD

Jack : *en tenue de pompom girl contre son gré* Non je ne dirais rien =_=

Shigu : Jaaack met-y un peu du tien ! Sinon j'embarque Hiccup avec moi et tu le verra pas de la semaine !

Hiccup : Euh j'ai mon mot a dire nan?

Shigu : nope u_u oh mais attend t'es plus mignon que jack en fait *sors une tenue de maid de son placard* vient iciiii *w*

Hiccup : o_o Jack help

Jack : Eh merde *cours après Shigu et Hiccup*

Astrid : *qui passait par la* Petite review les gens ? =)


End file.
